Typically, needle-less medication injections are performed with "permanent gun" instruments, generally referred to as "jet injectors". These devices use either a compression spring or a compressed inert gas to propel the fluid medication (via a push rod plunger) through a small orifice (an injector nozzle) which rests perpendicular to and against the injection site. The fluid medication is generally accelerated at a high rate to a speed of between about 800 feet per second (fps) and 1,200 fps (approximately 244 and 366 meters per second, respectively). This causes the fluid to pierce through the skin surface without the use of a needle, resulting in the medication being deposited in a flower pattern under the skin surface. This method of medication delivery is referred to as a subcutaneous injection.
Conventional jet injectors are cumbersome and awkward to use. Preparing a typical, reusable jet injector for administering an injection requires several steps. For example, prior to each injection, the injector nozzle must be sterilized. The operator removes the delivery nozzle from the jet injector and boils the nozzle in water to assure a reasonable degree of sterilization. After the nozzle is cleaned, the user replaces it on the instrument and prepares the instrument for loading the medication which is to be injected into the skin. A concern often associated with the nozzle in these reusable systems is that, due to a relatively small opening (approximately 0.004" or less), the nozzle has a tendency to clog up if the device is left unused for a period of time or if the user does not clean the instrument each time after being used and prior to its reuse.
In addition, loading known jet injectors with medication is a time consuming and delicate operation. Fit, an adaptor which contains a needle is placed through the rubber septum of the medication vial. The nozzle of the jet injector is then mated to the needle adaptor in the medication vial. The operator then proceeds to draw up medication into the delivery chamber of the jet injector. This operation may be repeated several times, until the trapped air in the delivery chamber is removed. When this pre-injection operation is complete, the operator selects an injection site and administers the injection.
However, a used and worn delivery orifice can slow down the delivery speed of the injected fluid, which results in inadequate penetration and causes bruising of the skin at the injection site. In addition, the improper use of jet injectors creates bruising (subdermal hematoma) when the nozzle is not firmly pressed against the injection site. Bruising also may occur if the nozzle opening (orifice) is partially clogged or worn out.
Conventional jet injectors are also somewhat dangerous to use, since they can be discharged without being placed against the skin surface. With a fluid delivery speed of about 800 fps or higher, a jet injector could injure a person's eye at a distance of up to 15 feet. It should also be noted that jet injectors which have not been properly sterilized are notorious for creating infections at the injection site. In addition, if a jet injector is not positioned properly against the injection site, the injection can be short of the measured dosage, thereby creating wetting on the skin surface, which leads to additional problems associated with improper dosage amounts.
Moreover, it should also be noted that compression spring propelled jet injectors do not offer linear delivery speeds (constant speed of the fluid being injected). In addition to this problem, spring propelled jet injectors with weak (e.g., deteriorated) springs often slow the fluid delivery speed down while the fluid is being administered into the skin which can result in improper fluid penetration. Reduced speed of the fluid can cause improper dosing and bruising at the injection site (referred to as subdermal hematoma).